Piece of my Heart
by Chris Anthony
Summary: Nathan Scott never got over his first love. Even though Haley is with someone else he fights to win her back, so they can rebuild their family with Jamie. Lucas tries to protect his marriage from a possible threat. Major Naley & Brucas.


**AN:** I've had this idea in my head for a while but I laid off writing it because I wanted to focus primarily on my other story Slow Dancing (which will probably be updated Sunday/Monday), so this fic is the product of wanting to write a Brucas family. If you like the idea then reviews are always nice, but if not, that's cool because I have a habit of getting carried away sometimes with ideas. This story will also be focused primarily on **Brucas**, **Naley**, and have some Jeyton in it. The title of this story comes from Erma Franklin, and I own nothing but the Brucas kids, Noah, Elle, Cade ect.

Chapter 1- Lay Your Hands on Me

_Nathan Scott awoke to the smell of her perfume and the scent of fresh laundry. He turned over on his side with a smile and draped his arm over the pillow. He sat up in confusion and then wrapped the sheet around his naked body as he made his way into the kitchen. Breakfast wafted to his nose. He smiled and shifted his attention towards the laundry room. Nathan knew his wife was in there. Haley had a routine in the morning, first thing she did was feed Jamie, then simultaneously take care of laundry and breakfast. Nathan leaned against the entryway. "When are you going to let me cook for you?"_

_Haley smiled. She was wearing one of his white button down shirts. "Nathan you don't know how to cook."_

_"You don't know that," Nathan took a few steps towards her, "Every time I pick up a spatula you promptly take it from my hands." He smirked and reached out for Haley's hand. Nathan pulled her towards him. "I hate waking up to an empty bed."_

_Haley gave Nathan a quick kiss on the lips, "You sleep until twelve every day."_

_"So," He looked down as Haley loosened the sheet around his waist. Nathan rested his nose against her forehead. "Tomorrow you're going to sleep in and I'll take care of it all. Haley James Scott, you'll be queen for a day."_

_She laughed, "Queen for a day,"_

_"Yeah," Nathan backed Haley up against the wall. She stopped playing around with the knot for a second and touched his waist. Haley tilted her head up towards him. "You work too hard."_

_"I don't mind," she whispered._

_"Well I do Hales," Nathan placed his hands on her face and trailed them through her sandy brown locks. "We're going to make this work."_

_Haley pouted, "Los Angeles,"_

_"I know," He rolled his eyes towards the ceiling. "I'll play basketball in Los Angeles but I don't want to move our family. We'll make this work, I promise." Nathan swallowed as he looked into Haley's big brown eyes, "And besides Lucas, Brooke, and Peyton are in Nashville, we can't leave them."_

_"Brooke will come after us with bats, and I did mean for that to be plural." Haley laughed. She looked down. Nathan stroked her cheek. She kissed his hand. "Anyways do you have any clothes that need to be put in the wash? Lights."_

_"Well," Nathan looked down at his sheet._

_"We do need to wash that…" Haley smiled._

_"Right because of all the fun we had last night." Nathan wagged his eyebrows, "This is a dirty sheet."_

_She loosened the knot, "Which is why it needs to be washed."_

_"I need a shower," Nathan said rubbing his strong chest._

_"You do, you stink." Haley teased. She playfully pinched his side and then tossed the sheet into the wash. Nathan leaned against the wall naked. "I thought you were going to take a shower Mr. NBA,"_

_"I'm Mr. NBA to everyone else but you," He said._

_Haley nodded as she added some fabric softener to rinse._

_"Mmm, that smells good," Nathan said._

_"Are you getting high off of fabric softener?" she asked with a laugh._

_"No, I'm getting high off of seeing you in that, could I ask you to put on my boxer briefs? I'm feeling kinda kinky."_

_"You're always kinky."_

_"Maybe so," Nathan rubbed underneath his chin, "Where's Jamie?"_

_"Sleeping, you and Lucas kept him up all night with that basketball game, who won by the way."_

_"D.C." Nathan answered. His lips curled into a mischievous smile. "I'm going to take a shower,"_

_"Okay,"_

_"Why don't you join me?"_

_"Breakfast is on…"_

_Nathan waved his hands, "We can turn it off and resume it after our shower." His pretty blue eyes twinkled. "Hales, shower and me, or breakfast?"_

_"Hmm," she thought it over._

_Nathan didn't wait for her to answer. He bent down and swung Haley over his shoulder._

_"What is this the stone ages!" she laughed._

_"Nathan want Haley in shower with him," He answered jokingly. Nathan ran through the townhouse they shared in Tennessee with their one-year-old son. He let Haley down once they were in the bathroom._

_She wrapped her arms around his neck and closed her eyes as Nathan rested his nose against her cheek. "Los Angeles," she repeated._

_"Every second I get you better believe that I'll fly out here to see you and Jamie."_

_"You better Nathan or else I'll be flying to Los Angeles with Brooke."_

_He shivered, "You think you can scare me with the threat of Brooke?"_

_"Actually I know I can." Haley placed her hand on Nathan's chest and backed him up to the shower. She turned on the faucet. Nathan stepped into the shower first and then Haley stepped in after him. "Crap, we didn't turn off the food."_

_"Then we'll just have to be quick." Nathan brought his lips to Haley's neck and kissed her tenderly underneath the warm rush of water. Her hands were all over him, she squeezed his sides, touched his face, and laughed when his kisses traveled lower._

_"Nath…"_

_"Shh," He whispered, "This is us time…a little time for some grown up lovin."_

_She had to laugh again because they hadn't had time for grown up loving in a while. "Well it's about damn time."_

xxxx

Nathan Scott could still see Haley standing in front of him wearing his shirt and smiling back at him. She had a beautiful smile, a smile that brought fond memories back to him from high school. He closed his eyes swallowing down the bile in his throat. It never got any easier. Everyday he woke up reaching out for her, and today was no different. Nathan awoke in a cold sweat, sheets tangled around his body, and then he realized that his dream wasn't reality anymore. He saw Haley in a radiant wedding dress, her hair was up and her eyes were zeroed in on her groom. The groom wasn't him.

He felt Lucas nudge him. Nathan snapped out of his current state of disillusion and was taken back to the cold drafty room of recovering alcoholics and addicts. He looked at Lucas and then around at the eager faces. Nathan had honestly checked out as soon as Matt, a 23-year-old former alcoholic introduced his daughter Sara.

Sara made Nathan think about his son Jamie. Nathan turned around and found his son sitting in the back. Jamie had his legs folded underneath him Indian Style and he was looking back at his dad with pride. Looking at Jamie tugged at Nathan's heartstrings because he was the reason for his sobriety, his courage to live, and the drive to keep going. Jamie's maturity astounded Nathan at times, because Jamie was just five but yet he understood so much.

Jamie gave Nathan a thumbs up.

Nathan gave him a thumbs up back. Lucas whispered in his ear. "Your up Nate,"

Nathan nodded. He was used to Brooke coming to his AA meetings with him. From the beginning Brooke had been beside him. She stood in for Haley, Nathan knew that. He looked down feeling a rush of emotions take over him. He was honored to have Jamie, Lucas, and his niece Alessandra with him. A part of him didn't believe that he was worth their support because he had fucked up so many times in the past, and there was always the fear of messing up again.

Nathan addressed the group. "I've been sober for three and a half years."

"Yay Uncle Nathan!" Alessandra cheered behind him. She was five as well, and Alessandra embodied a miniature Brooke, so much in fact that Nathan often called her Brooke Jr.

"Thanks Ally," He said.

Lucas looked at his daughter and gave her a hopeless smile. She waved and then took a seat in a chair beside Jamie. He focused back on Nathan.

"I'm here because I want to follow up with this, it encourages me to hear success stories from people that have overcome addictions. I was messed up for a while but most of you already know the story so I'm not going to bother repeating it." Nathan clasped his hands together nervously. "So, this is my brother Lucas,"

"Hi Lucas," the small group greeted.

"Hi," Lucas said tapping his feet on the ground.

"He's not nearly as pretty as Brooke but he'll do." Nathan teased. "Also my beautiful niece Alessandra is here, and my son. I thank them for their support and I…" Nathan's words caught in his throat at the sight of Haley appearing in the back. He thought he was seeing things. Nathan blinked, but she didn't disappear.

Haley's eyes rested on his.

This was the first time he knew of that she showed up to his AA meetings. Haley gave him the smallest of smiles and then diverted her attention towards her best friend Lucas, and then Jamie who was running towards her.

When he looked at her he got a flash of memories.

Always and forever.

Nathan saw himself slip the bracelet over her wrist from the Cracker Jack box, she had been tutor girl back then, and he was the jock, the unfeeling jock that quickly lost himself in her. What happened to their Always and Forever?

The group leader an older woman with red horn rimmed glasses and too much perfume said his name.

He snapped out of his trance.

Jamie tried to guide Haley into the room but she whispered something in his ear and then left.

Nathan felt himself get up.

Lucas reached for his hand, "Don't," he said.

Lucas was right. He couldn't. Nathan knew why he couldn't. Haley was with someone else. He clenched his jaw. The pain of seeing Haley with another man drove him to want to drink again but all he had to do was look in his son's eyes and he knew that he couldn't go back there, into the dark. "I'm not," He said. Nathan walked over to Jamie who looked defeated.

The tragedy in his eyes crushed Nathan.

"What's wrong buddy?"

"When are you coming home?" Jamie asked. He tilted his head up towards Nathan and then said. "Saturday morning cartoons are no fun without you, and Chester misses you."

Nathan smiled. "I'm home Jamie,"

"No you're not." Jamie looked down, "Home is you, me, and mama."

Nathan wanted to promise Jamie that he could give him the home he wanted but he couldn't. He would give him the world if he could, but he couldn't give him that. So Nathan picked Jamie up and carried him towards the circle.

Alessandra had now joined her father and was laying down on his shoulder. When Nathan sat down with Jaime, Alessandra reached out and touched Jamie's hand.

"It'll be okay Luke,"

She called Jamie Luke often, because she got a kick out of the fact that Jamie's middle name was the same as her dad's.

"Tomorrow is going to be my son's birthday." Nathan announced proudly.

"Happy birthday," Everyone said.

"Why do they all talk at the same time?" Alessandra asked her dad.

He smiled and shrugged.

"Are they robots?"

Lucas laughed.

"Well Jamie what do you want for your birthday? " An older woman asked. She had a leather face, smoker's rasp, and wrinkled hands.

Jamie looked at her and said, "I want my dad to be happy, because he deserves some happiness."

xxxx

Haley sat outside in the car. Her heart was racing and she couldn't believe that Nathan spotted her. For the last two years she had faithfully attended Nathan's AA meetings without him know it. Brooke informed everyone ahead of time that Haley would be attending from the back, so if they said anything to Nathan then she would kill them herself. Haley rested her hand against her forehead. If she knew that Jamie and Alessandra were at the meeting then she wouldn't have showed up. Haley rolled down the window.

She glanced at her clock. It was eight; Brooke's plane would be coming in soon. She sighed and then let out a ragged breath. The look in Nathan's eyes took her back to the love they once shared, the love she knew they still shared to a certain degree. In her heart Haley knew that Nathan would always be the one, even if they weren't together.

They couldn't be together, because she had moved on.

Haley bit her lip. She was happy now where she was at. Noah made her feel secure, she didn't have to worry about his drinking or drug habits around Jamie, and he genuinely loved her son. Haley felt a tear slide down her cheek. She quickly wiped it away.

It wasn't supposed to bother her this much. Although, she and Nathan barely talked these days, they did work in the same high school, and Nathan saw her whenever he picked up Jamie. Usually Nathan had visitation rights every other weekend but Haley was working on changing the visitation hours to every weekend.

Nathan deserved more time with his son. Brooke constantly told Haley that Nathan was changing for the best, and Haley also knew that from experience. She'd heard him say at his AA meetings that when he got the urge to drink he looked at a picture of Jamie, and the urge subsided shortly afterwards.

Haley jumped when her cell phone rang. She took a few seconds to compose herself. She wiped at her eyes and then answered. "Hello?"  
"Hey Hales,"

It was Noah.

"Hey you," she said softly. Haley watched as the group filtered from the building. She looked out for Nathan.

"Tomorrow's Jamie's birthday." He sounded excited.

"Yeah I know,"

"I have an idea for how we could celebrate, it's just in the beginning stages, but if you like the idea then I'll follow through."

Haley felt horrible because she had been so busy lately that she didn't have time to plan for Jamie's birthday. She planned on doing the brunt of the planning while Brooke and Lucas watched Jamie in the morning. "Ideas are good because I'm honestly just getting started."

"I figured which is why I started the planning. I'm feeling accomplished over here." Noah said with an easy going chuckle. "By the way I want you to ask Brooke if she could come?"

Haley sighed. She knew that Brooke and Noah didn't get along. It was more so Brooke than anything because Noah bent over backwards to get Brooke to like him. He was a good guy…he just wasn't Nathan, at least that's what Brooke told her every second she got. "I'll ask Brooke,"

"And Haley one more thing."

She spotted Nathan walk out of the building holding Jamie's hand. Seeing them together was so right, it filled her heart with joy. "What else Noah?" she asked gently.

"Jamie's birthday is a big deal, he's been reminding me every second about it. But the thing is what he wants I can't buy. I need you to ask someone else if they could make an appearance because I know Jamie would love it."

"Nathan,"

"Yeah Hales, if you feel comfortable could you ask him to come too?"

xxxx

"I am so proud of you," Lucas stated with a smile. "Three and a half years little brother and still going strong."

"Like the energizer bunny." Jamie added and then he tugged on Nathan's hand, "Like Chester!"

"Just like Chester," Nathan said.

"Um…Nathan," a woman in the AA group named Elle said. She was in her mid-twenties, had startling green eyes, and short brunette hair.

Lucas looked on in surprise.

"She needs to get away from Uncle Nathan," Alessandra whispered. The little girl watched as Elle patted Jamie on the head and then took a step closer to Nathan. "Time to go!" she said.

Lucas bent down, "Ally,"

"Yes daddy?" she blinked innocently.

"Every time Nathan talks to another girl you start to rush him." Lucas played around with the pearl necklace hanging from around her neck. "At some point your Uncle is going to meet someone el…"

Alessandra placed her hands over her ears.

"Ally,"

She stopped and hugged her dad, "Always and Forever,"

He almost regretted telling Alessandra about the adventures of Nathan and Haley. He had two children with his wife Brooke Scott, Alessandra was the oldest, and he had a younger son named Nikolai. Since he was a writer Lucas spent a lot of time reading his stories to his children, the G rated bits of course. Nikolai, who was three seemed to love the action and adventure, Alessandra was however bored by all of that. She let her dad know by begging him to get to the romance right away. Nikolai was content with either option, probably because he was three.

Anyways Lucas appeased Alessandra with stories of Nathan and Haley when they were in school. He would fill her in on his story with Brooke, but their story was tattoos, and god forsaken triangles with Peyton. Nathan and Haley were just easier to make a story out of because they had the fairytale. The Always and Forever that made Alessandra curl up next to him with a cup of hot chocolate and listen for hours.

Her favorite story was of course Nathan and Haley's marriage in high school.

Lucas followed Alessandra's eyes towards Elle.

"Nathan I was wondering if you wanted to grab a cup of coffee sometime?" Elle asked.

"He's off the market sweetie, keep walking." Alessandra said.

Lucas' eyes widened. Brooke came out in Alessandra every time a woman tried to step to Nathan. He picked up his daughter. "Jimmy Jam, let's go say hi to Haley." Lucas spotted her sitting in her car. She was trying not to look but he could tell she was watching.

One again Jamie looked saddened but he took his Uncle's hand and followed him to the car.

xxxx

Peyton awoke with a start. "Oh god!"

Jenny placed her hand on her leg, "Calm down, Nikolai's here."

She wiped the sleep from her eyes and sat up tiredly. One thing was for sure. Being pregnant was not fun. She was tired all the time, grouchier than usual, and hungry enough to eat the whole buffet at General Tso's Chinese restaurant down the street. Life would be so much easier if Jake was around, but at least she had her best friends to help her through.

"You snored like a train, and neighed like a horse." Jenny said.

Peyton smiled, "Did I?"  
"Nikolai and I were laughing at you."

Peyton tucked her blonde curls behind her ear, "You know it's not nice to laugh at a pregnant woman." She glanced at Nikolai who was sitting beside Jenny. A book was in his lap and it was upside down. "Nicky what are you reading?"

"She took off his shirt…" He read from the book. Nikolai paused and wrinkled his nose. "I can't say that word."

Peyton's eyes widened, "Where did you get that book from?"

"Aunt Rachel," Nikolai said with innocent blue eyes. "She said it was better than daddy's books."

"I'll have to talk to Aunt Rachel," Peyton took the book from him, "How about Dr. Seuss,"

"I'm too advanced." He said.

Peyton laughed, "What am I supposed to do with all these smart kids running around, ya'll make me feel stupid."

"No, aunt Peyton you're smart." Nikolai stretched out his arms and balled his tiny fists. He yawned. "I'm tired."

"Okay," Peyton ruffled his mop of blonde hair, "Your mama is coming home tonight, don't you want to see her."

"Very much," Nikolai said.

"Well good because we're going taking a drive to the airport to meet her."

"I got her balloons," Jenny added in.

"Brooke will love balloons." Peyton stood up. "The ride is about fifteen minutes so I'll bring some snacks okay."

"Animal crackers! The tiger ones." Nikolai said. He jumped up and ran into the kitchen.

Jenny followed after him, "Be careful Nicky,"

Peyton crossed her arms. She was content. She never thought she would see the day, but honestly she had everything she wanted. She was with Jake, even though he was on tour right now, and they were raising Jenny together. She was part of a family, a huge extended family that included Jake, Jenny, Brooke, Lucas ect.

It felt good. Peyton joined Nikolai and Jenny in the kitchen. "So who wants to listen to Mr. Jake Jagieslski in the car?"

"Can we listen to Harry Potter?" Nikolai asked.

"Again," Jenny sighed.

Nikolai pouted.

"Okay Nicky," she picked him up. Jenny was ten so she enjoyed playing the role of the older sister to all of her cousins. Nikolai grinned and played with her hair.

"Okay kiddies we got to go!" Peyton said.

xxxx

"So the secret's out," Lucas said drumming his hand on the dashboard. He had decided to ride with Haley. Nathan followed behind them with Alessandra and Jamie. He looked at Haley who was concentrating on the road. "Hales, am I having a conversation with myself?"

"Oh," she shook her head, "Sorry Lucas, I was just thinking." Haley touched his arm, "What's up?"

"Nathan saw you,"

"So?"

"I think you should tell him that you've been going to most of his meetings. It would mean a lot to him."

She turned off the AC. "I can't do that."

"Why not,"

"Lucas, don't do this to me right now."

He sighed, "I have to give you my input every now and then, you know that."

"I know, but just not now." She gripped the steering wheel. "I'm with Noah now and he's great…he's been great."

"I like him," Lucas agreed.

"Brooke doesn't."

"Well…" Lucas smirked, "Brooke is on team Nathan you know that. And I'm on…somewhere in between team Haley and team Nathan, who would think that I would have to straddle the fence."

"Well I've done it for you before," Haley pointed out referring to the triangle they never spoke of.

He blushed, "God, we were all crazy in high school." Lucas slouched back in his seat. He could tell that Haley missed Nathan and she missed him in the worst way. He wanted to offer her some advice, anything to make his best friend feel better. "You need to do what's right for you Hales. Either way Nathan will always have your back. Always." He closed his eyes, "And Brooke and I are always in your corner,"

She smiled. "If Brooke wasn't coming back tonight then I would steal you for a marathon of classic Twilight Zone episodes so we could laugh at them until it hurt."

"Ah yes, the grainy black and white film and the mediocre acting."

"I thought the acting was good!" Haley defended.

Lucas snorted.

She rolled her eyes because often they couldn't agree on trivial things like the quality of acting on the Twilight Zone.

"So are we good?" Lucas asked referring to Haley's current state of mind.

"We're…" she hesitated, "We're okay."

"Well what can I do to make you smile?" Lucas asked sitting up. He turned on the radio. "Remember when we used to turn on the radio and sing horribly to the first song we both knew?"

"Correction you sung horribly, I sung like Mariah Carey."

Lucas chuckled, "You have a good voice, but let's not be outrageous." He snickered, "_Mariah Carey_."

Let's get it On by Marvin Gaye came on.

Lucas licked his lips, "That's just what Brooke and I are going to be doing later tonight. Let's get it on." He sung.

"Put that high singing voice away," she teased. "And since you have been separated from Brooke for a whole week I'll watch Ally and Nikolai for you."

"You read my mind Hales," Lucas thanked her quickly and started to piece together the romantic evening for Brooke in his mind.

xxxx

"Where are they, Where are they?" Brooke Scott gushed as she excitedly pulled her luggage off of the conveyer belt. Beside her, Cade, her Clothes/Bros partner assisted her with some of her bags.

He got a kick out of the way Brooke was dancing and singing. She was dressed casually in light brown plaid shorts that showed off her toned legs, and a wife beater that only Brooke Scott knew how to dress up. "So where are they? The whole Scott clan?"

"I'm not sure," Brooke searched around in her purse for her phone. "They'll be here," she sung once again. "I never thought the day would come when I would be begging to get back to Tennessee. I miss my babies!"

Cade smirked, "Babies as in Ally and Nikolai."

"No, babies as in Alessandra, Nikolai, and _Lucas_," She dialed in Lucas' number, but the sound of footsteps running towards her distracted her. "Ahh!" Brooke screamed loud enough for people passing by to look at her as if she was crazy. Running towards her was Nikolai in front and Alessandra taking her sweet time behind him.

Alessandra always said that it wasn't lady like to run in dresses.

"Mama!" Nikolai said.

"Nicky," Brooke picked him up and gave him a kiss on his red cheeks. "Mama's missed ya!"

"I've missed you too." Nikolai placed his hands on Brooke's cheeks and placed his nose against hers.

"Nikolai don't mess up mommy's make up," Alessandra warned.

"Ally," Brooke juggled Nikolai on her hip and bent down to give Alessandra a kiss on her mane of silky brown hair. Alessandra linked her arm in her mom's. "Where's daddy," Brooke asked quickly. She smiled at the sight of Lucas looking sexy as hell in a pair of jeans and a tee shirt. He was also noticeably scruffier than she left him. Brooke winked at him.

He winked back.

"Kids, you're going to be staying with Aunt Haley tonight." Brooke volunteered not even knowing that Lucas had already made the arrangements.

"I guess I'll be seeing you." Cade said. He touched Brooke's arm. "Don't worry about Clothes/Bros tomorrow, enjoy your family."

"I'll call you," Brooke said quickly.

"You can call me but I won't pick up," Cade smiled. "Focus on your family Brooke, the whole time we were in New York you were on the phone with them." He looked at Nikolai who was laying down on Brooke's shoulder, "Bye Brooke."

"Did you bring me anything back mommy?" Alessandra asked.

"I did, but I'm not going to give it to you yet." Brooke walked with her kids towards Lucas, Haley, Nathan, Peyton and Jamie. "Hello friends, husband, and nephew."

"Brooke Penelope Davis," Jamie greeted.

"James Lucas Scott," Brooke placed her hand on her hip, "I've missed our intelligent conversations." She shifted her attention to Lucas. "I've missed you husband."

He smiled.

Brooke placed her hand underneath his chin, "I leave you alone for a week, and when I get back I'm greeted by a werewolf, all this stubble won't do." She gave him a soft kiss on the lips. Lucas closed his eyes.

Nikolai joined in and gave his mom and dad a kiss on the cheek.

xxxx

Nathan watched Brooke and Lucas from behind. He was further away than everyone else. He couldn't stop looking at Haley. Nathan bit his lip and looked down. Alessandra came over to him.

"Uncle Nathan," she said.

"What's up lil' Brooke?"

"Can I tell you a secret?"

"Sure," Nathan nodded and bent down. "What's going on princess."

"I want you and Haley to be together. Jamie wants the same thing." She reached for Nathan's hand. "Come with me."

Nathan allowed Alessandra to lead him towards everyone else. He grew nervous as she approached Haley. Shit. "Ally,"

"Aunt Haley," Alessandra said reaching for Haley's hand.

Haley turned around with a smile, her smile faded slowly when Alessandra brought Nathan and Haley's hands together.

Brooke looked in her daughter's direction and smiled. "What are we going to do with her?" she whispered in Lucas' ear.

"She learns from you." Lucas joked.

"Well in that case she learns from the best," Brooke boasted. She let down Nikolai and then placed her hands on Lucas' shoulders. After being free of Lucas and sex for a week she was feeling frisky. Brooke whispered in his ear, "Are you tired?"

"No," He answered.

"Good, because I'm keeping your ass up all night."

Lucas chuckled, "Bring it on, I guarantee you'll fall asleep before me."

"Not with this sex drive." Brooke said. She leaned away and looked into Lucas' eyes. "Did you get tired of my phone calls everyday."

"Nah, I waited for them,"

Brooke rubbed behind Lucas' head, "Yeah, whatever. I could see you getting all cross-eyed and screaming why is she calling every five minutes!"

"Jake had a concert in New York last week, so Peyton, Jenny, Ally, Nikolai and I were going to hop on a plane. Peyton and Jenny were going to see Jake, and our brood was going to see you."

"Our _brood_, broody."

He smiled, "Yeah ours."

xxxx

Nathan looked down at his hand in Haley's. Neither of them could move their hands because Alessandra was guarding them closely. He looked at her, his heart racing, breathing ragged. Haley smiled faintly.

"What are we going to do with our niece?" Haley mouthed.

Nathan shrugged. He wanted so badly to ask Haley why did she come to his AA meeting but he couldn't bring himself to.

Haley stared straight ahead, "So um…Nathan how are you?"

"Okay," He paused and then glanced at the woman he had called his wife years ago. "You?"

"Okay," she said. Haley finally freed her hand from Nathan's much to Alessandra's disappointment. The little girl sighed and walked away. "Nathan I'm proud of you," she said softly.

Hearing those words from her gave him some hope. Foolish hope he knew, but any hope was welcome no matter how small or pathetic.

"I want you to see Jamie more, you're his father Nathan, every other weekend isn't enough." Brooke suddenly threw her arms around Haley. "Tigger," Haley returned enthusiastically.

"Naley talks!" Brooke gushed. She waved Nathan over, "I want a picture, P. Sawyer do you have a camera?"

"I wish," Peyton said.

Brooke hugged both Haley and Nathan. "It's good to see you guys talking,"

"Yeah," Haley said slowly.

She leaned away from them, "So Nate how did AA go? I know Lucas isn't as great company as me, but while I was gone he had to substitute." Brooke glanced at Haley.

"Lucas was good," Nathan said.

Lucas pumped his arm in the air, "See Brooke, Nathan loves me too."

Everyone laughed including Haley. Maybe one day she would work up to the nerve to really go Nathan's AA meetings, but just not yet.

xxxx

Later that night Nathan laid down in his bed. His arms were folded behind his head and he was thinking over the events of the day. His tiny apartment reflected his current state of mind. Clothes were strewn all over the place, and the pizza that he and Rachel had ordered two days ago was still in his room, half eaten and stinking up the place. He knew he had to clean.

The living arrangement he had with Rachel was unusual. Before Nathan would've thought it impossible to live in an apartment with Rachel without her trying to jump his bones. But Rachel had changed, she was _still_ Rachel, but she seemed to get that he wasn't over Haley.

Rachel used to live in Brooke and Lucas' pool house but after a few weeks of hard partying, Rachel evicted herself before Lucas and Brooke had too. Nathan wasn't sure what was going on with her, but he promised to keep an eye on her. Brooke made him promise because Rachel was one of her dearest friends no matter how often they got into it.

Rachel knocked on his door, "Your room smells like cottage cheese and ass,"

Nathan sat up and grinned, "Well then clean it up,"

"Um eww," Rachel frowned and picked up a pair of Nathan's jeans. She threw it on the floor and sat down bringing her legs close to her body. "How did your AA meeting go?"  
"You don't care,"

"You're right I don't, but I'm trying to be supportive so tell me before I get bored." Rachel yawned. "Brooke came back didn't she?"

Nathan nodded.

"The bitch didn't even call," Rachel said looking at her nails. She smirked, "Well anyways I'm sure she and Lucas are getting that pootie tang." Rachel chuckled, "The bed's rocking in that house."

"Why don't you call Brooke?"

"I'll call her tomorrow," Rachel stood up, "Your _so_ brooding over Haley,"

"I'm not, and Lucas broods. I don't brood."

"Then what's that," she pointed to the bracelet around Nathan's wrist. It was the same one that Nathan had taken out of the Cracker Jack box in high school. "For what it's worth I think…" Rachel paused and squeezed her eyes shut as if she was about to admit something painful. "Haley and I don't get along that well, but you and her are just…" Rachel sighed, "You two are like epic, no one can fuck with that. Not even Noah,"

"He's Mr. Perfect," Nathan said sitting up.

Rachel crossed her arms, "You really fucked things up the last year of your marriage with Haley but she stuck with you, I think a part of her is still sticking with you."

Rachel's words sunk in.

"You're welcome by the way." She added. "Now I'll leave you and your hand to thoughts of Haley,"

xxxx

Brooke led Lucas into her office. He barely came into her office because the pictures she had of him on the wall disturbed him. The Pictures were from a Clothes/Bros photo shoot two years ago. Brooke had enlarged the pictures and hung them on her walls; the theme for that season was Summer Heat. She laughed as she watched her husband look at the pictures and then shake his head. "Every time you come here you have something to say."

"Those…"

"Shut up," Brooke said pointing at him.

"Well okay Brooke," He crossed his arms.

"Come over here," Brooke crossed her legs and rested her foot against the edge of the cherry wood desk. "Remember when we used to have the Clothes/Bros fashion shows?"

"You got any new designs for me to preview baby girl?"

"Maybe?"

Lucas took a seat on the edge of her desk. "So when's the next time you're leaving me for _him_." He squinted his eyes playfully at her and dropped his head in his usual joking manner.

"Cade and work go together, I'm sorry that you're jealous." Brooke joked with him. "Look what I got." She pulled a stylish Fedora from her oversized purse and placed it on Lucas' head.

He looked up, "Yeah, cuz this hat just screams Lucas Scott,"

Brooke stood up and pushed her swivel chair back. She wrapped her arms around Lucas and looked into his eyes. He arched his eyebrow and looked back at her waiting to see what she would do. "I'm so happy to see you that I could pick you up myself and carry you to our bedroom." She made a half-hearted attempt to carry him and then she paused out of breath. "Your heavy as lead,"

"Well then let me carry you," Lucas tilted the Fedora towards her.

"No," Brooke got on his back and kicked her legs. "To the bedroom!"

He held her up by placing his hands on her smooth legs. "Is this a preview of what's to come…"

"What the riding or the giddiness?"

"Some of both I guess."

Brooke turned his face to the side, "You haven't seen anything yet I told you I'm horny. Now let's get to the bedroom before for I take you right here!" She laughed when Lucas started to run towards their bedroom at the far end of their mansion.

Seconds later they collapsed on the bed.

Brooke placed her hand on his chest and unloosened his belt. "Finally, I'm home."


End file.
